1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency light fixture which is mounted on a wall or other surface to be easily illuminated by pulling down an outside cover of the fixture. The light fixture does not depend on an outside energy source such as electricity or other fuel, but relies only on a non-flammable chemical energy source, known as a light stick.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemiluminescent lighting devices or light sticks, as they are more commonly known, contain at least two sealed compartments. Each compartment contains one of two chemical components which, when admixed, react to produce chemical light. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987, issued May 4, 1971. With this type of light stick, the compartments are defined by a sealed vial contained within a translucent outer body or shell. Only a single vial is required, as the outer shell or body contains the second chemical component. When the body is flexed enough to break the vial, which may be of a breakable material such as glass, the chemicals are released and mixed within the body. The chemical reaction that ensues produces light.
Another similar prior art light stick is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,642. With either of the prior art devices, they are generally tubular in shape with an open end for filling. The open end is sealed by means of a plug and the opposite end is closed. The opposite end may be closed by crimping or molding or other satisfactory means. The opposite end frequently includes an aperture for hanging or suspending the device from a horizontal support, such as a nail or line. The last-named patent shows a molded-in tip having an aperture therethrough.
Other than a single vial, some prior art devices utilize two vials. One such device which uses concentric vials is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,109, issued Mar. 11, 1980. Other constructions do not use a tubular outer shell. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 issued Nov. 10, 1970, shows the use of plastic pouches. Another construction of interest is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949 issued Mar. 21, 1989, wherein a shallow container has one or a plurality of glass vials therein. With the latter device, an absorbent material is used to spread the chemiluminescent compositions into a wider shape.
Such light sticks are often carried in vehicles to produce light in emergency situations on the road. When an emergency situation occurs, the light stick is retrieved from the trunk or other storage spot in the vehicle and is bent to produce light. The light stick is then used as a light source to warn oncoming traffic or to provide light to facilitate repair of the vehicle.
The same light sticks can be similarly used in an emergency situation in a home or other building. One disadvantage of using a light stick in this manner and in the above situations is that sometimes the light stick is difficult to locate. This difficulty is often experienced because in an emergency situation there can be insufficient lighting.
Additionally, in emergency situations, a person attempting to activate the light stick may not have full manual capacity or mental capacity for reasons attributed to the cause of the emergency. The present invention mitigates these problems.